


just the usual...

by yoosana



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Yoo Sisters, except for that it's fluff i promise, for some reason their parents are dead, how to tag things omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoosana/pseuds/yoosana
Summary: Like the extremely creative title says, this is just a usual day in Yoo Jeongyeon’s and Yoo Seungyeon’s life. Featuring Jeongyeon’s girlfriend Minatozaki Sana.





	just the usual...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really don’t know where I was going with this when I wrote it… I guess, I just wanted to write something about the Yoo Sister dynamic and got inspired by one of Seungyeon’s dramas, and of course I had to throw some Jeongsa in there as well. Anyways I hope you can enjoy it!

Jeongyeon lay on the couch, upside down, back on the seat squab, her legs up the seat back, bare feet stretched up in the air, her toes shifting and wrinkling while she watched some mukbang video on her phone. Only a transparent plastic package next to her on the couch kept her company, it held a loaf of bread inside, from which Jeongyeon was eating, plucking small pieces of and transporting them into her mouth one after the other.  
She was just chewing on another piece of fluffy texture when there was the sound of a key being pushed into the lock on their front door, afterwards a session of rumbling noises followed until the door was pushed open. Jeongyeon did not bother to look up, she knew it was her older sister who had just arrived back home after work.

"Hey." Jeongyeon said, eyes focused on the small screen.  
The guy in the video swallowed another share of kimchi and Jeongyeon could feel herself starting to grow hungry, not minding the fact that she was already busy eating.

"Hey." Her sister replied, voice sounding drained.

She walked over to the couch, removing the bread from off the seat squab by throwing it aside, before launching herself onto the upholstery with an exhausted sigh, letting her legs tangle across Jeongyeon's stomach.  
Jeongyeon made a sound of protest at her food being taken away, tearing her attention off the video and on Seungyeon, this was the first time that she met her sister's face. Her brown eyes widening. She just now noticed that Seungyeon's face was smeared with something that appeared to be soot, her sister had sloppily wiped it out of the center of her face so now only the edges were covered in the black stuff, it had gotten all the way into her hair as well, and even her white shirt was stained with large, pitch black blotches.  
Jeongyeon could just about managed to suppress the small grin that her sister's distressed appearance brought to her face, and ask: "Well... What happened to you, Unnie?"

"An accident in the kitchen." She mumbled tersely, obviously not to fond of revealing any more details concerning the incident to her little sister. Then Seungyeon faced her, briefly examining her face, before she frowned in disapproval. "Quit looking so amused.”

That was easier said than done, since the whole situation was highly amusing to Jeongyeon.  
A tiny giggle escaped her lips, earning an annoyed huff from her sister.  
The giggle faded when Jeongyeon noticed Seungyeon's, in shoes clad, feet laying lazily on the seat squab to Jeongyeon's left.

"Get your dirty feet off the couch! I just washed those seat covers." She ordered harshly, wiggling under Seungyeon's calves causing the older woman to reluctantly remove her legs and place them on the floor. Now sitting in a straight position as well, Jeongyeon was able to study her sister's body properly. She wrinkled her nose and continued nagging. "Besides, you smell seriously bad. Like burnt hair and –"

"Alright, alright, I get it already, OK?" Seungyeon cut her off with an irritated hiss, running a hand through her face and hair, releasing yet another stressed out sigh.

"OK... I'm sorry..." Jeongyeon replied calmly, attempting to sooth her sister’s nerves. “Geez… Just what kind of accident was that?”

Seungyeon gave another sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a whine. Suddenly everything bubbled to the surface. “I hate this job! I’m sick of it! I’m sick of Kil Songhun, I’m sick of being treated like scum, I’m sick of smelling like a burnt down sardine factory at the end of every goddamn day and I’m especially sick of running back and forth in that stupid kitchen for eight hours!” She finished her rant with the same upset sound from afore, before throwing her head back over the seat back, shutting her eyes.

She knew very well how unhappy her sister was with her current job, but she would not have thought that things were actually looking this bad. Well, she might could have figured as much though. The way her sister gave the impression of being drained, and gloomy these past few months had not gone completely unnoticed by Jeongyeon.  
The possibility that her sister was this unsatisfied with the present circumstances had troubled Jeongyeon probably more than it should have. And she honestly wished she could help Seungyeon in any way, but she had thought it over many times, nothing she could do would noticeably improve her sister’s situation.

“Then just quit. Tell Kil Songhun-ssi you don’t want to work at his shitty restaurant anymore.” She detested herself for having nothing better to offer, but this lame piece of advice.

Seungyeon lifted her head in order to look at her sister, giving her a look, as if she was trying to figure out whether she was joking or serious. “You know very well that I can’t ‘just quit’.” She remarked. “We need the money after all.”

Jeongyeon sighed. Yes, she knew.  
Still, she also knew that her sister was meant to be more than an ordinary waitress slash dishwasher. Ever since she could remember, Yoo Seungyeon had dreamed of being an actress. She even successfully graduated from drama school, yet the big rolls failed to appear. Sure, she had played in one or two commercials and occasionally worked at the local theater against payment, but there was no need to mention jobs like that did not really satisfy her sister’s ambitions, let alone sufficiently fill their bank account.   
So, her sister had to work at Kil Songhun’s fish and seafood restaurant. He used to be a good friend of their father, therefore he had taken Seungyeon in and was offering her good payment, for a waitress that is. In the first weeks Jeongyeon had enjoyed the discount on everything from salmon to eel, but by now she was fed up to the point of her stomach turning just at the plain sight of Haemul Pajeon. Which was a shame honestly, because those were pretty good.

Jeongyeon patted her sister’s thighs in a sign of support, before she got to her feet, suggesting: “Relax for a bit. I’ll cook something for us.”

Seungyeon raised an eyebrow at that. “You’ll cook?”

“Yeah.” Jeongyeon confirmed. “What’s with the disbelieving look on your face?”

“You never cook. You basically consist of 90% ramen and take-out at this point.”

“Leave me alone. I just… feel like it, OK?”  
The truth was, cooking something for the two of them was one of the few things that Jeongyeon could do right now to cheer her sister up at least a little. No one needed to know about Jeongyeon’s true motivations though.

Even before Seungyeon could speak her reply, the loud, rattling ring noise, that was their door bell cut right through their conversation. Both sisters faced the door in union. Jeongyeon was the one to turn away first, making her way to the kitchen. “Can you get the door? I’ll start boiling some water.”

With that she left, without leaving her sister time to respond at all.

______________________________________

Seungyeon just sighed once, before heading for the door.

Sometimes she felt like she was the younger sister. Jeongyeon should not run around acting so mature, she was basically still a child after all. Ok, she may or may just turned 22 this November – but that was beside the point. It had not been easy for the two of them in the past, that was why Jeongyeon was always being so responsible, sure, she knew how to goof around and make stupid jokes like there was no tomorrow, but all in all she was very put together and had a sense of self-discipline Seungyeon could only envy at times. In some situations, when Jeongyeon was wiping the kitchen floor or nagging her about her inappropriate choice of cloth, she was oh so similar to how their mother had been, it made Seungyeon’s heart itch with bitter sweet memories every time again.

She placed her hand on the door knob of their front door and opened it.  
On the other side she was immediately greeted with a familiar beam of honest happiness, but as soon as the other person saw her face, the bright smile transformed into a half worried, half bewildered expression.

“Seungyeon-Unnie… What happed to you?” The younger girl in front of her asked, and instantly reached a hand out to touch Seungyeon’s face without hesitation.

At first Seungyeon was confused about what had caused the girl to look so concerned, but then she remembered again. How did she nearly forget that she looked like she just about survived a forest fire?  
Quickly she brushed the other girl’s hand off her cheek and replied: “Don’t ask, Sana-yah.”

There was a shot moment of silence, before Sana broke it with her high, ridiculously sweet voice, she got on her tiptoes, tried to look past Seungyeon and catch a glimpse of the room behind her. “Is Jeongyeon there?”

“Yup.” Seungyeon confirmed. And with just these simple three letters Sana’s loving smile reappeared on her pretty face. “Come in.”  
She let Sana inside, and while she closed he door she yelled loud enough for her sister to her: “JEONGYEON-AH!”

“Yeah?”

“YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!”  
Then she turned to Sana, speaking with normal volume again. “She’s in the kitchen.”

______________________________________

Jeongyeon could barely make it over the door step and had just taken two steps into the living room, when Sana’s form caught her attention. There always was something about Sana that took Jeongyeon’s entire breath away, drawing every single milliliter of oxygen out of her lungs at once every time anew. She used to hate the fact that she was unable to hide the effects Sana’s pure presence sometimes had on her. But now, after one, nearly two years of dating, she had learned to not care.  
Sana’s smile widened the moment she spotted Jeongyeon, who probably wore the usual awestruck expression on her face.  
Before Jeongyeon could even blink, she felt Sana’s hands around her waist.  
And before she could take another breath, Sana’s lips were sealed to her own. A soft moan escaped her at the sudden touch and unexpected kiss, yet it was not enough of a surprise for Jeongyeon to break away. Ere Jeongyeon’s arms could automatically wrap around Sana’s neck like they usually would, she managed to pull herself away from the addictive softness that was Sana’s mouth.  
She was just about to question the reason for this unusually passionate greeting, when the brunette seemed to have read her mind and seductively breathed out: “I missed you.”

Jeongyeon could not help it but smile like an idiot at Sana’s words. “We just saw each other yesterday.”

Sana gave a smile of her own. “What’s your point?”  
They both giggled, before closing the distance between them for another kiss.

Jeongyeon could basically feel her sister’s glare burning through her cloth and setting her skin ablaze. Suddenly the embarrassment of being watched caused her cheeks to catch fire as well.  
Sana clearly did not seem to mind the audience in the slightest. Her hand gently caressed the skin of Jeongyeon’s waist through the fabric of her shirt, slowly traveling until Jeongyeon could feel said hand on her butt, giving the right cheek a firm squeeze, which send a tiny jolt through Jeongyeon’s whole body. Sana smirked against her lips, and Jeongyeon was pretty sure that by now her own face was about as red as the tomato sauce she had planned to prepare. The deep flush on her cheeks did not keep her from getting fully absorbed in the kiss though, so absorbed that she did not even hear Seungyeon step closer, until she felt a blunt force hitting onto the very top of her head. The ache made her jerk away from Sana’s face and immediately rub the sore spot, with pain written on her face. She turned to see Seungyeon had roughly bumped her balled fist onto her little sister's head.

“Hey!” Jeongyeon complained, Sana's arms still around her. 

Her sister ignored the whining sound she had made and continued to walk past them, making her way in the direction of the bathroom.  
“Would you two do me the favor and keep it down tonight?” She questioned dryly. “It’s been a long day and I really need some sleep.”

“Unnie!” Jeongyeon exclaimed, quite shocked by her sister’s words.

But her protest went ignored once more.  
“I’ll be taking a shower.” Was all Seungyeon said before disappearing through the bathroom door.

“Don’t worry, Unnie!” Sana called after Seungyeon who had already disappeared behind a closed door. “We’ll try and be more quiet!”

“Shut up.” Jeongyeon hissed, still flustered, a hint of annoyance showing in her voice, as she flicked her finger against the skin of Sana’s upper arm. “She’s just mocking us.”

Lastly, she wiggled out of Sana’s embrace, and got back to preparing dinner. Sana followed.

“Why did you do that?” She fake-whined, rubbing her arm, while approaching Jeongyeon who had turned on the stove and was now staring to boil some water.  
Jeongyeon choose to ignore the pout on Sana’s face and keep her attention fully focused on cooking. And she would most likely be needing her full attention. Even though she hated to admit it, but Seungyeon was right, cooking was not really her thing, neither was it Sana´s. She would be no help.  
Even worse actually. Sana was the biggest distraction possible to Jeongyeon, and she really could not use one of those right now.

“What are you doing?” Sana asked even though it was quite obvious what she was doing. She was trying to make some conversation and obtain a little of Jeongyeon’s precious attention. The next actions followed the same motivation. A pair of arms wrapping around her waist from behind, while a chin was placed on her shoulder, as Sana pressed her body against Jeongyeon’s backside.

“Cooking.”

“And what are you cooking?” Sana’s breath ghosted along her neck.

“Pasta.”

The Japanese made a small sound of excitement. Arms holding on tighter. “I wanna help you! How can I help?”

Jeongyeon sighed. She knew very well that Sana would not stop bugging her until she had something that she could do to help her, and be it the most banal task. She also knew she would not be able to deny Sana for too long and in the end Jeongyeon always gave in anyways.  
Obviously, Sana was aware of all these things as well. So even before Jeongyeon asked her to get the glass ready-made sauce out of the shelve and open it, she wore a victorious smirk on her face, gladly doing as she was told.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that's it......  
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
